The Shadow
by XieAijia08
Summary: Kai yang bekerja sebagai seorang shadow tidak boleh memiliki identitas, teman, keluarga bahkan pasangan hidup bertemu dengan kyungsoo, sahabat Chanyeol, seorang dokter hewan yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya/Action,Romance,Friendship/GS/Kaisoo,Chanbaek,other EXO ships/DLDR/


**The Shadow**

 **Character :**

 **Main Cast : Kaisoo**

 **Other Cast : Chanbaek/Baekyeol and Other EXO ot 12 for me**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre: Action, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning :**

 **\- Rate M untuk kata-kata kasar, berdarah-darah, depresi, self-harm, yang punya trauma seperti itu lebih baik tidak usah baca!**

 **\- Genderswitch, yang suka Yaoi dan tidak terima GS sebaiknya langsung Close!**

 **\- Don't like the story, mangga tinggal klik tanda 'X' di pojok kanan atas!**

 **\- OOC, Typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer: Exo ya punya Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM ent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Kai yang bekerja sebagai seorang _shadow_ tidak boleh memiliki identitas, teman, keluarga bahkan pasangan hidup bertemu dengan kyungsoo, dokter hewan yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya/Action,Drama,GS/Kaisoo,Chanbaek,other EXO ships

.

.

 _ **The Shadow**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _sometimes someone doesn't want to be a bad person,_

 _just people who made them_.

* * *

Kalimat ini terbentuk nyata pada diri seorang Kai. Tanpa marga. Hanya sebuah nama.

Dia bukan terlahir dari keluarga berlatarbelakang dengan pendidikan tinggi atau bergelimang harta. Bahkan sejujurnya dia tidak tahu atau mengenal keluarganya. Orang di jalanan di sebuah desa kecil perbatasan provinsi gangwon-do tempat masa lalu nya berpetualang menyebutkan bahwa bocah malang yaitu dirinya ditemukan dalam sebuah keranjang bambu tanpa selimut dan hanya dilapisi sebuah piyama lusuh yang melekat pada tubuhnya ketika itu.

Dia tumbuh sebagai anak yang ceria dan senang membantu siapa saja. Di desa kecil yang masih menampakan sisa-sisa keagungan tuhan itu, Kai hidup dengan kasih dan uluran tangan orang-orang di sekitar yang tidak lupa menyapanya atau menunjukan sikap afeksi terhadapnya kapanpun dimanapun. Walaupun fakta itu tidak akan pernah bisa merubah suatu kenyataan bahwa ia melewatkan masa kecilnya dengan rasa sakit, kesepian dan kerinduan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Namun, semua itu hanya berlangsung hingga umurnya genap sepuluh tahun pada tanggal 21 Januari 2005, sebelas tahun yang lalu. Beberapa orang datang dengan sebuah mobil van abu yang kacanya gelap berplat nomor Seoul. Mereka datang dan berkata pada Kai bahwa mereka berasal sebuah yayasan sosial mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama anak-anak lain yang bernasib sama dengannya. Hari itu, Kai si pemuda cilik itu lalu berlari bingung sekaligus riang menyampaikan kabar yang didapatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

Paman tua dengan pakaian kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana bahan yang sangat kotor, masih menggunakan sarung tangan dan menenteng sebuah plastik hitam berteriak ketika melihat Kai berlari menghampiri dirinya. "Kai, sudah berapa kali paman bilang untuk tidak berlari-lari di pinggir sawah!"

Pemuda cilik itu hanya menyengir lebar menampilkan gigi rapinya, nafasnya masih naik turun dengan cepat seolah oksigen dan karbon dioksida mengikuti pertandingan balap lari didalam tubuhnya. "Paman, ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengan paman."

"oh ya, siapa?"

Beberapa orang itu datang menghampiri paman tua yang sebenarnya bernama Choi Minsuk, pria tua, dengan pekerjaan bertani di lahan orang, berumur sekitar 55 tahun yang hidup sendiri setelah isteri dan anaknya meninggalkannya karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu. Walau kerap kali Kai, pemuda cilik yang nakal itu akan datang tengah malam dan masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk sekedar tidur atau menetap beberapa hari. Kai tahu, pria itu terkadang merasa kesepian.

Setelah melihat raut bahagia Kai ketika dirinya tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu banyak teman baru, rumah baru di Seoul kota besar yang hampir menjadi mimpi semua orang. Terlebih lagi tawaran mengenyam pendidikan yang sampai saat ini belum sempat dirasakannya akibat tidak adanya biaya. Membuat Choi Minsoo tidak tega untuk mempertahankan Kai disisinya, ia tidak bisa bersikap egois ketika ia tahu ia bahkan tidak bisa menjamin masa depan Kai.

Choi Minsoo menganggukan kepalanya ketika ia meyetujui maksud dan tujuan orang-orang itu untuk membawa Kai walau berat hati melepasnya. Kai sedikit bersedih ketika Paman tua yang sudah menemaninya hampir sembilan tahun itu membiarkannya pergi tanpa sedikitpun perlawanan. Seolah ia sudah siap jika kapan saja Kai akan meninggalkannya.

Kai sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Choi Minsoo yang ketika itu sedang membungkuskan beberapa bekal makanan untuknya. Bertanya pada paman tua itu, apakah keputusannya sudah benar? Apakah dia harus berpikir-pikir lagi untuk pergi? Yang dibalas dengan kalimat penegasan, "Kai, kau harus pergi. Jangan ragu! Jika kau ragu, maka kau bukan seorang laki-laki."

Maka dari itu, dengan mantap dia pergi. Mobil van itu melaju semakin jauh hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menatap paman tua yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangannya. Ia masih ingat nasihat terakhir darinya.

"Kai, kapanpun kau rindu rumah, Mampirlah kesini! Jaga kesehatanmu dan selalu berbuat baiklah pada orang lain."

.

Kai, pemuda kecil yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa di umurnya 21 tahun itu mencoba menjalankan nasihatnya untuk tetap berbuat baik pada orang lain. Hanya saja sayang paman tua tidak menjelaskan padanya secara detail. Apakah dirinya boleh menjadi baik pada satu orang lalu menyakiti orang lain pada waktu yang bersamaan? Apakah dirinya juga boleh tetap berbuat baik pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas telah dan akan merugikan banyak orang.

Karena Kai, yang dahulu adalah pemuda kecil yang ceria itu kini telah besar, hidup menjadi seorang bayangan yang selalu berada dibelakang orang lain dan pula hidup taat menuruti perintah orang lain.

Karena Kai adalah seorang _Shadow._ Sebutan sebuah organisasi yang di naunginya pada dirinya.

Dahulu, sebelas tahun yang lalu, Kai menyesalkan dirinya menyetujui orang-orang tersebut untuk ikut dengan mereka dan juga memupuk dendam amarah pada paman tua yang mengijinkannya pergi bahkan tanpa sedikit perlawanan. Kai kecil dahulu tidak pernah tahu jika dirinya akan dibawa oleh mereka kepada sebuah tempat asing yang merubah kehidupannya total.

Dimana ia melakukan kebaikan dan keburukan secara bersamaan. Dimana ia hidup tanpa sebuah identitas tetap, tanpa keluarga, tanpa orang terkasih. Dia bebas tapi terkungkung dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia adalah bayangan dari seseorang yang berkuasa dan kejam, namun juga siap memberikan apapun yang Kai minta selama menurutnya tidak merugikannya.

Karena orang itu telah memberikan sebuah kesempatan kedua dan nafas kehidupan padanya. Ya, dia adalah sebuah bayangan dari orang tersebut yang akan selalu patuh terhadapnya tanpa terkecuali.

Kai berubah.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi jahat atau orang yang buruk.

Namun keadaannya dan orang disekitarnya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

 _ **THE SHADOW**_

* * *

Bunyi ketukan apartemen sederhananya-walau beberapa kali tuannya bilang ingin mengganti apartemen Kai menjadi lebih layak untuk ditempati namun secara halus di tolaknya- terdengar. Tetapi pintu itu masih juga belum terbuka dan Chanyeol, orang yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu apartemen teman seperjuangannya itu sudah menggeram dengan gigi yang gemeletuk. Maklum ini pertengahan desember dengan suhu minus 5 derajat dan sekarang dia hampir mati membeku karena sudah menunggu hampir 5 menit didepan pintu apartemen Kai yang masih terkunci rapat. Ugh, dia hanya mengenakan sebuah _coat_ tipis berwarna coklat tua.

"Kai, mau sampai kapan kau tidak akan membukakan pintu?"

Chanyeol datang terburu-buru dari markas setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Kai, yang intinya menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya dengan cepat tanpa alasan tertentu. Sebagai teman yang baik Chanyeol langsung menyambar kunci mobil jeepnya dan langsung mengendarai Jaguar– nama mobil kesayangannya itu- dengan cepat dan patuh. Well, dia benci polisi dan tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

Namun setelah sampai, ini yang dia dapatkan. Ia dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu dengan kerangka besi metal hampir berkarat terkunci berada dilantai lima yang langsung mengarah keluar. Dingin, ampun dia hampir menjadi sahabat olaf salah satu tokoh kartun favoritnya.

"Kai, jika kau tetap tidak akan membukakan pintunya, aku akan kembali kemarkas sekarang juga." Ancamnya. Well, mungkin dia bisa menunggunya 5 menit lagi atau mungkin 10 menit lagi atau arrggh, kenapa dia sulit sekali meninggalkan Kai. Seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang dilanda badai cinta tak bermuara saja.

"Kai, ak-..."

Pintunya terbuka sebelum Chanyeol selesai berbicara, namun dengan cepat dia merubah topik, " _Wow, you looks like a shit, dude_!" niatnya memarahi Kai akan ia tunda untuk sementara.

" _Oh, Shut up man_!"

Chanyeol meringis menghadapi Kai yang seperti ini. Memangnya Kai akan menjadi seperti apa? Dari pertama mengenal Kai. Dia tidak pernah berubah. _No mercy._ Yeah, _that's right_!

Kai meringis ketika ia kembali duduk di sofa tunggalnya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menekan sebuah luka di bagian perut sebelah kanan dekat pinggul. Dia sudah melepas kaos putihnya yang kini ia gunakan untuk menekan lukanya. Sebenarnya warna kaosnya sudah tak lagi putih melainkan merah serta merah kecoklatan-darah yang mulai mengering- di bagian kaosnya yang lain. Sudah berapa lama dia menutup luka dengan kaosnya, Kai tidak ingat.

Chanyeol benar, penampilannya parah dan lusuh. Seperti kucing yang habis dipukuli lalu tercebur kedalam got. Luka lebam di tulang selangka, luka tusukan di perutnya serta keadaan bau menyengat juga anyir menguar dari tubuh serta jaket kulit yang ia sampirkan di bahu sofa.

Kai meringis ketika Chanyeol mengambil alih kaosnya yang kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat luka tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau terluka?"

Kai mendongakkan kepala sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari tekanan jari tangan Chanyeol yang berbalut sarung tangan karet putih. Dia sudah sering terluka, tapi rasanya masih sakit dan menyiksa. "setiap aku menghubungimu untuk cepat menemuiku, kau pasti tahu kenapa." Kai beralasan.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya sambil menggeram.

"Oh, God! Kai sudah berapa lama luka ini kau biarkan?"

Kai memejamkan matanya, nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat juga terasa panas akibat kenaikan suhu tubuhnya membuatnya hampir melantur menjawab, " Aku tidak tahu. 1 jam, 2 jam atau mungkin lebih." Kai benar-benar tidak tahu. Setelah kejadian ia diserang, ia lalu bersembunyi di sebuah tempat pembuangan air dekat stasiun bawah tanah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ayo kita kemarkas! Akan kuobati kau disana sekalian melihat sedalam apa luka mu."

Kai, pemuda keras kepala itu menggeleng lemah, "ini akibat pisau bowie, kau seharusnya sudah bisa memprediksi lukanya sedalam apa."

"Oh tuhan dan dewi fortuna! Aku tahu semua jenis pisau bowie, tapi aku mana tahu dia menusuk mu sedalam apa. Lukamu infeksi Kai. Aku tidak membawa peralatan operasi bahkan obat bius." Ia melihat bagian pinggir dari luka tusukan membengkak dan mulai mengeluarkan nanah.

"jahit saja seadanya tanpa menggunakan obat bius atau pereda nyeri."

"Kau gila! Kau benar-benar anjing gila. Benar kata Luhan!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan alat serta obat seadanya dalam kotak P3K yang selalu ia bawa di dalam ransel hitamnya. Tidak begitu lengkap karena tadi ia terburu-buru, Chanyeol tidak sempat menata dan mengisi ulang perlengkapan P3K nya. Dingin cairan disinfektan yang langsung bersentuhan dengan lukanya membuat Kai meringis. Chanyeol mengarahkan senter hp yang saat ini digigitnya kerah luka bekas tusukan agar dapat melihat secara jelas juga menerka-nerka bagaimana bentuk dan sedalam apa bekas luka tusukan tersebut.

Ia membaringkan Kai di sofa tunggal tersebut tanpa sedikitpun perlawanan darinya. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya untuk tetap tenang. Profesinya sebagai tim medis di markas organisasi tempatnya bernaung bersama Kai dan yang lain seharusnya membuatnya terbiasa dengan segala jenis luka. Tapi tidak! Sampai kapanpun dia masih tidak terbiasa. Dia berulang kali mengobati teman seperjuangannya ini, tetapi setiap kali situasi seperti ini bertatap muka dengannya, tangannya selalu bergetar.

"Kai." Serunya, seraya mengecek tingkat kesadaran yang semakin lama semakin menurun.

Kai hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol mendadak berdiri, memakaikan Kai Kaos hitam yang ia ambil dari tas ranselnya. Dia mengalungkan lengan kanan sambil menumpu tubuh Kai untuk lalu menggendongnya di punggung. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuruni tangga darurat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman apartemen. Elevator terlalu lama.

Pelan-pelan dia membaringkan tubuh Kai di jok kursi belakang dan langsung berjalan cepat kearah pintu kemudi, masuk kedalamnya dan mulai melajukan kendaraanya seperti dikejar malaikat pencabut nyawa tengah malam hampir pukul 1.

Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, Chanyeol menekan tombol panggilan darurat yang langsung terhubung pada nomor telepon seluler Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang juga memiliki status sebagai dokter hewan. Tanpa sempat memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mengucapkan 'halo', Chanyeol sudah memberondongnya dengan beribu perintah. Kyungsoo berteriak menyuruhnya tenang.

Mobil ia parkirkan dibelakang sebuah bangunan dengan plang klinik hewan menggantung. Dia menggedor pintu belakang sambil meneriakkan nama sahabatnya tersebut. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan terkejut melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang berantakan juga pemuda yang kini pucat dan bermandikan keringat berada diatas punggung Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengenal pemuda ini, tapi ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada ap-..."

"Ambil darahku!" Seru Chanyeol sambil membaringkan Kai di matras tempat pemeriksaan hewan-hewan jika berkunjung ke klinik tersebut.

"Eh?"

Chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di meja tempat obat-obatan juga alat-alat operasi yang sebelumnya sudah ia singkirkan dengan rusuh disamping matras pemeriksaan. Tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi membuat kaki nya menggantung diujung meja.

"Cepat!" Perintahnya lagi

Kyungsoo masih mencoba memproses.

"Soo, Temanku terluka. Dia di tusuk, kehilangan banyak darah dan sudah hampir 30 menit tidak sadarkan diri. Dia butuh transfusi. Golongan darahku O. Jadi cepat lakukan. Terakhir aku cek suhu tubuhnya 39,9 derajat dan luka mulai infeksi. Oh Tuhan, lakukan saja apa yang ku perintahkan, Soo!"

Kyungsoo lalu mengerti. Dia bergerak dengan cekatan memasangkan sebuah labu kosong untuk menampung darah chanyeol. Perlahan dia memasukkan sebuah jarum membuat chanyeol meringis singkat. Chanyeol masih mencoba menyadarkan Kai tapi nihil. Sambil menunggu labu darah nya terisi penuh. Kyungsoo mulai memasangkan infus dan menginspeksi luka Kai, dia mengernyit melihat perban yang menutup asal luka tusukan itu. Tatapan tajam matanya dia pancarkan pada Chanyeol, tidak puas dengan tindakan pertolongan pertama yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oke, aku tahu aku salah. Tadi terburu-buru. Setelah transfusi ini selesai, aku akan membereskannya. Lalu baru aku jelaskan semuanya padamu."

Gadis berambut wine selengan atas itu hanya mendengus mendengar deklarasi Chanyeol. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia mana sanggup menyelesaikannya. Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang Kyungsoo sadari bahwa sedari tadi tubuhnya bergetar. Apapun hubungan Chanyeol dengan pemuda tadi, Kyungsoo bisa memastikan pemuda tadi sangat berarti baginya.

"Tetaplah berbaring. Biar aku yang menanganinya."

"Tapi Soo, ak-.."

"Sssshhh. Jangan keras kepala."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah salah dan menyesal bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo. Juga tidak menyesal ketika dia membongkar jati dirinya dihadapan Kyungsoo 5 tahun yang lalu. Mengungkap sebuah identitas bahwa dia terikat oleh sebuah organisasi yang mengharuskan dia dan teman-teman sejawatnya untuk menyembunyikan bahkan menghapus identitas mereka. Kala itu, Kyungsoo bisa menerima dan berjanji untuk selalu merahasiakannya. Hingga saat ini dia masih menepatinya. Gadis dengan senyum manis itu bahkan tidak pernah bertanya atau mengungkit perihal tersebut.

Setelah tranfusi serta pengambilan X-ray pada tubuh Kai untuk melihat luka lain atau sedalam mana luka diperutnya itu selesai. Kyungsoo mulai menjahit luka tersebut dengan terampil.

Dibalik masker hijau, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Chanyeol yang masih berbaring di atas meja obat-obatan menghadap Kai di belakang tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Hm."

"Apakah kau seorang Gay?"

Waktu berhenti sesaat sebelum Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jari Kyungsoo sempat berhenti sesaat. Ia menanyakan dalam hati apakah pertanyaannya aneh? Atau salah?

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih menatap punggung Kyungsoo "Aku _straight_ , Soo."

Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas lega, "Oh... Geurae!"

Chanyeol menangkap maksud itu.

"Dia Kai. Seorang _Shadow_."

Kyungsoo mendadak menghentikan jahitan terakhirnya dan berpaling ke belakang menghadap Chanyeol. " _Sha..dow_?" sedikit banyak Chanyeol sempat menjelaskan profesi itu dulu, 1 tahun setelah dia membongkar identitasnya pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak membuat Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan jahitan terakhirnya, mengoleskan larutan antiseptik dan menutup luka tersebut serta membelitnya dengan perban.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berumur 11 tahun yang lalu di asrama penampungan. Dia adalah teman pertamaku. 5 tahun setelah pertemuan pertama, Dia bilang dia akan berhenti berteman dengan ku. Aku marah dan meninggalkannya."

Dia mengamati gerak-gerik lembut Kyungsoo ketika menyelimuti Kai sebelum kembali pada percakapannya. "Mungkin sekitar dua tahun setelahnya, kita kembali bertemu. Kai datang ke apartemenku. Malam itu hujan deras dan dia berlumur darah. Lalu dia menangis di hadapanku mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja membunuh orang..."

Kyungsoo terlihat menarik nafas terkejut.

'...untuk pertama kalinya. Dari sana aku baru tahu dia di _scout_ oleh organisasi sebagai seorang _Shadow_. Dia tidak boleh punya marga, keluarga, teman, kekasih, bahkan merajut rumah tangga kelak. Kai yang berumur 17 tahun pada saat itu terlihat sangat menderita. Dari sana aku berjanji untuk melindungi dan mengawasinya dari jauh seperti adikku sendiri."

Tatapan Kyungsoo berubah teduh, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di atas meja tempatnya berbaring tadi. Dengan perlahan, tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Chanyeol. Menariknya kedalam pelukan sambil mengusap-ngusap pelan punggungnya. Dia mengerti perasaan itu, keduanya tidak ada yang berucap seperti sudah saling memahami. Melihat orang yang di sayangi terluka, Kyungsoo mengerti betul rasanya.

Dia adalah yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh sepasang suami isteri. Hidup berkecukupan. Namun, masa lalu pahit terus membayanginya. Orang tua nya terlibat kecelakaan bersamanya. Dia hidup namun orang tuanya memilih kembali pada sang kuasa, kembali hidup dalam kehidupan abadi nya setelah kematian.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 3 pagi, suara lenguhan terdengar. Chanyeol yang baru saja akan terlelap di sofa ruang tunggu langsung menuju tempat pembaringan Kai.

"Kai... Kai." panggilnya pelan. menerka-nerka apa betul Kai sudah sadar.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya yang sempat buram sesaat. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi dan dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Tangannya yang bebas infus mulai meraba tubuh bagian atas yang tidak terbalut apapun kecuali perban yang melilit di bagian perut juga tulang selangkanya.

"Chan..yeol" suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Kau sadar? Bisa melihat dan mendengarku? ini berapa?" kelima jarinya ia gerakkan dihadapan muka Kai.

"Bodoh!

Chanyeol tersenyum, Kai nya telah kembali. Dalam hati dia memuji malaikat maut yang telah mengembalikan Kai padanya.

Sejenak Kai mencoba melihat ke sekeliling, merasa asing dengan tempatnya berbaring. penuh dengan obat-obatan seperti rumah sakit tapi dia merasa ini bukan rumah sakit hingga ia melihat jam dinding yang didalamnya tertulis nama sebuah klinik hewan.

ah, sepertinya dia tahu ini dimana. "Ini klinik hewan? _Seriously_?! Kau membawaku kesini, ketempat kekasihmu?" Kai mendengus.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." jawab seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol muncul kehadapan Kai, mengecek denyut nadi serta suhu tubuhnya. Setelah bunyi bip dia tersenyum puas setidaknya demam Kai sudah turun walau masih diatas normal. "Halo Kai, aku Kyungsoo sahabat Chanyeol." Serunya ceria sambil menjepit leher Chanyeol dalam ketiaknya. Kyungsoo, gadis bertubuh mungil itu agak kesulitan, Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Kai mendelik tajam, "Chanyeol, aku harus berbicara padamu empat mata." berani-beraninya si jangkung ini membongkar siapa dia bahkan memberi tahu namanya.

Kyungsoo melepas jepitannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menggeleng kearah Kai. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan. Kyungsoo bisa menjaga rahasia ini."

"Tapi Chan.."

"Panggil aku Hyung, pabo-ya!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menyentil kening Kai yang di balas dengusan.

"Kai, Kyungsoo sudah mengerti kondisi kita. Aku jamin itu, kau tidak usah khawatir. Bahkan dia yang barusan mengobatimu." Jelasnya.

Kyungsoo menatap manis Kai, "23 Jahitan dalam, 11 jahitan luar, tulang selangka yang bergeser, memar sekitar bahu kanan hingga punggung. Hmmm, karena berat tubuh mungkin sekitar 70 kg. Aku akan mengenakan dua kali lipat dari harga pengobatan anjing golret (Golden Retriever). Bagaimana?"

Kai balas menatap Kyungsoo, "eoh?" sejujurnya dia tidak tahu harus menghadapi seorang gadis bagaimana. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah atau sering berinteraksi adalah putri dari tuannya yang masih berumur 18 tahun.

"Aku adalah seorang dokter hewan yang mengais rezeki dari pekerjaanku. Semuanya tidak ada yang gratis tuan Kai."

"Eoh?" Kai masih menatap Kyungsoo, tidak lagi dengan tatapan kebingungan melainkan tatapan kekaguman. Ternyata masih ada seorang perempuan yang berkata ramah dan menatap Kai tanpa ketakutan. Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan Kai langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo. " _That's no no,_ Kai! Kau tidak boleh merebut Kyungsoo dari ku. Cari saja yang lain."

Kai yang tersadar langsung mengeluarkan seringainya. "Kyungsoo boleh juga. Mau _one night stand_ denganku?" sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Hanya selang beberapa detik Kai langsung meringis, luka jahitannya ditekan kuat oleh beberapa jari yang akhirnya dia tahu itu adalah jari Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tuan. Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat sebelum mulutmu aku jahit."

Chanyeol bersiul puas. Kai langsung terdiam.

Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, sisa obat bius masih membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin beristirahat lebih sebelum besok dia menghabisi Chanyeol. Tuannya juga pasti menghubungi, tapi dia harap tuannya bisa mengerti setelah dia menjelaskan besok.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **Xie Aijia**


End file.
